The present invention relates to an extending cigar-lighting seat, and more particularly to an extending cigar-lighting seat which can extend the components of a car to a proper position inside the car so that the driver and passengers may operate it conveniently. Moreover, the present invention has a beautiful outlook appearance and is practical in construction.
In general, the space within a car is limited. Therefore, how to utilize a limited space to arrange object is a major problem desired to be solved. For example, due to interior structure of a car, in general, only small joints can be plugged into the cigar-lighting socket. Moreover, the driver is often hindered by the control rods or other operation parts that may obstruct the driver to use the cigar-lighting socket.
Practically, the cigar-lighting socket can be functioned as a power. For example, used in the hand-free receiver of a mobile phone. In general, a mobile phone is carried in a pocket. However, it is often that the driver receives a call while he (or she) is driving. This is very dangerous and many car accidents occur due to this reason.
A prior art device is designed, which is installed in front of the cigar-lighter socket of a car or the storage space in the cigar-lighting seat for placing the mobile phone or beverages. However, it is not convenient that, for example, the viewing of the liquid crystal display of a mobile phone is small. Moreover, the effect is not good as it is viewed from lateral side while the messages on the screen of a mobile phone may be viewed for more than seconds, that may cause accidents.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an extending cigar-lighting seat which is positioned in a preferred position so that the user may use it conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extending cigar-lighting seat, wherein by a universal connector, the object inserted into the extending cigar-lighting seat can be adjusted to a proper position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an extending cigar-lighting seat, wherein a front end of the second extending portion can be incorporated with various consuming products so that the space is saved and an object of multi-functions is achieved.
A yet object of the present invention is to provide an extending cigar-lighting seat, wherein each extending portion is connected through a universal connector, so that it may be rotated easily. Furthermore, a stud serves to adjust the tightness thereof.
The other object of the present invention is to provide an extending cigar-lighting seat, wherein two power supplies are provided, so that many products or at least two electronic products can be used simultaneously.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an extending cigar-lighting seat comprising an inserting portion, a first extending portion, a second extending portion, and a universal connector. The inserting portion is inserted into a car cigar-lighting socket. A first extending portion is behind the inserting portion. The first extending portion is vertical to the inserting portion and is connected to the second extending portion. A universal connector serves to connect the first extending portion with the second extending portion. The second extending portion may move up, down, right or left so that the second extending portion moves up, down, right or left. The driver and passengers may use it effectively.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.